The Unforgiving
by Phoenix Shinobi
Summary: The Breach has been sealed forever, and the Kaiju war is over. However, several large and very dangerous Kaiju managed to escape through the Breach before the Antiverse was forever sealed. Follow Ranger Riza Hawkeye alongside Mako and Raleigh as they defeat the remaining Kaiju on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Author's version in the Pacific Rim storyline. A crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist! The idea came to me last night, so I thought I'd try my hand at writing a FMA/Pacific Rim crossover. I hope it's alright! Cheers!

Whenever I was lonely, I'd look up at the stars wondering if there was life out there. Turns out, I was looking in the wrong direction. When alien life first appeared, it came from deep within the Pacific Ocean, with a hungering vengeance, and it intended to destroy Earth and take our resources. But, we won, and we sealed the Breach. Forever. However, the Kaiju are not gone. Several powerful, unknown Kaiju still exist on our planet. And this is our story, of how we defeat them. This is, the end of the Kaiju.

My name, is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. I served with distinction during the Ishval War but I deserted the Armestris military. Now that the war is won, I find myself as none other than a Ranger in the Jaeger program, along with several others.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I mean ma'am" a Corporal said and approached me, saluting me before and then standing at attention.

"At ease. I'm not one for formalities. Walk with me" I said and chuckled for a brief moment.

"Marshall Hercules Hansen wishes to see you in his office. He has a job offer for you. That's what he told me to tell you" the Corporal replied.

"I see. Thank you. You are dismissed" I responded and watched as the Corporal saluted me again before leaving to return to his work.

As I walked through the Shatterdome's Jaeger station on the way to the Marshall's office, I reflected back on my days in the Armestris military, and my thoughts briefly drifted towards Roy Mustang. I didn't know where he was, but I knew that despite our constant bickering and fighting, I missed him. The thoughts came to a halt when I reached the Marshall's office and I opened the door after knocking.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" I asked the Marshall, then stopped when I saw him in his office chair. There was an adjacent chair from him, and what appeared to be someone in it.

"I did Riza. We have a new Cadet in the program. He's about to take the final part of his exam tomorrow, and I'd like you to show him around the Shatterdome" Herc began.

"I can do that Marshall" I told him and then went silent again.

"If you could stand…" The Marshall said and gestured to the figure in the office chair.

When the person stood up and turned around, my heart immediately stopped and I recognized who it was.

"Did you miss me Riza?"

Who is this mystery person? Yeah, if you've read Fullmetal Alchemist, then I'm sure you know the person I'm talking about. Sorry if the first chapter isn't good. Pilots are hard for me to write. I get better as the story goes along, I get into the swing of things. But please review for me! I need some feedback.


	2. A New Jaeger Pilot

"There's a face I never thought I'd see again. Roy Mustang" Riza said plainly, and she removed her hat, tucking it under her arm.

"You are to..." Her started, then stopped when he saw my facial expression.

"Yeah, show him around, the new recruit right?" she responded.

"That is correct. You know what's happening. Raleigh and Mako are the only Jaeger pilots currently active. Riza, you and Roy will be our next set of active pilots should you pass the drift compatibility test" Herc added then stood, showing the two to the door.

"Thank you sir" she responded, then turned to leave without seeing if Roy was beside her.

"Riza, wait" he called out after her and rushed to catch up.

"Look, you might be my co-pilot, but that doesn't mean you are my superior any longer" she said to him, a hint of anger present in her voice.

"Are you still angry at me? You have every reason to but don't you think you're acting childish?" Roy responded and immediately regretted what he said.

"Childish… Not at all. You took my heart, played with it, and made me like this. If anything, YOU having a romance with that woman in front of me was childish!" she half-yelled at him, a vein on her forehead becoming larger by the moment.

Roy remained fully silent as they walked, knowing fully that she was right and figuring it would be best to remain silent and talk to her at a later time. They both arrived at the main hanger within a few moments and Riza explained to him what it was. It went the same way for the mess hall, gymnasium, crew quarters, and finally the individual Ranger rooms.

"This is your room" Riza said plainly when they arrived at one room and stopped in front of the door.

"Thank you" he responded to her kindly and watched as Riza excused herself and disappeared around a corner in the hallway.

"I regret what I did… Poor Riza. She'll always be mine though…" he mumbled under his breath as he entered his room.

Riza entered her room after she had stood outside for a while, a look of anger and confusion present on her face.

"Stupid. I was stupid to believe in him. Stupid to believe that he'd have changed after these years…" she grumbled angrily and removed her hat, setting it on her dresser and sitting on a chair.

She heard a gentle knock on her door and opened it, seeing Raleigh and Mako standing outside.

"Mako and Raleigh. Good to see you two again…" she said and forcibly smiled.

"Let us in, there's something we need to talk about… Over a beer though" Raleigh said and held up a plastic bag.

Riza nodded and let her friends in, and closed the door behind them, only wondering what they were going to talk about,

End Chapter 2


End file.
